


The Miracle of Rebirth

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crossdressing, Disabled Character, Forced Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A huge explosion kills several important demigods(mostly main characters) while the rest are given immortality. The deceased ones now need to be reborn as gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hours had passed. Hours since the explosion. Who would have thought that after facing Kronos and Gaea the heroes would die like this. The Jacksons, Nico, Leo, The Stolls, Dakota and Piper were all presumably in Elysium. The other godlings for unknown reasons were granted immortality. There was a meeting on Olympus at the moment and most of the gods were down, but the weird thing was no-one knew who called the meeting. The a winged figure appeared and said:

 

"In case you were wondering it was I who called the meeting"- making everybody gasp. 

 

"What's the matter you all look like you've seen a ghost, than again I have been slumbering for quite a bit."- said the goddess.

 

"Lady Ananke, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?"- asked the King of Olympus.

 

"This isn't about what I want, It's about their destiny"

 

"Whose destiny?"- asked the gods.

 

"Remember that explosion earlier"

 

Poseidon stood up enraged: "Did you have something to do with this?"

 

The goddess smirked: "Yes and no. You see the other demigods were given immortality because it was their destiny, while these had a few siblings to pull out from the Underworld before that could happen. In other words they along with a few other will be reborn as gods. Now if you've been throwing up all morning raise your hand!"- demanded the primordial.

 

3 goddesses raised their hands: Aphrodite, Persephone and Nemesis.

 

"Let's see, Aphrodite you've been impregnated by Ares. You're carrying your daughters Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean. Persephone, you've been impregnated by your husband and are carrying two boys: Nico di Angelo and Lynkos. Nemesis you've gotten pregnant with your son Ethan Nakamura via parthenogenesis. Now for the rest of the deceased demigods I get to play Eros. Poseidon you're gonna be a mommy this time. Apollo's gonna get you pregnant with Percy Jackson, Theseus and Eumolpos. Hades, your child Bianca is supposed to be reborn to you and Artemis but since that can't happen you'll have to do it the unconventional way, meaning Artemis will inject her blood into you'll be carrying your daughter. Hephaestus you'll get Leo Valdez and Charles Berkendorf by impregnating Ares. Hermes you'll get the Stolls back by impregnating Apollo and Luke Castellan by knocking up by Hades. And Chiron you'll knock up Dionysus so he can get Dakota and Castor back. Well that's all, bye now"- smirked the goddess, spread her wings and disappeared, leaving a room of confused gods. 

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

<At Olympus>

 

After Ananke left it was a mess.

 

"I ain't getting pregnant, especially not by you"- yelled Ares at Hephaestus.

 

"I'm a maiden, I ain't having a child, no matter what way"- barked the goddess of the moon and the hunt.

 

"I'm supposed to get knocked up by a centaur, really now?!"- yelled Dionysus.

 

Athena who had had enough of their bickering decided to take matters into her own hands. The goddess of wisdom stood up and wailed: "Quiet! Let's be rational for a moment, this is Ananke, the primordial of faith, limits, compulsion and necessity we're dealing with, we mustn't defy her, otherwise there will be apocalyptic consequences. We all know how hard it was to subdue Gaea, well she's a joke compared to Ananke. Now if anyone has something to say raise your hand and I'll listen."

 

The goddess of maidenhood raised her hand and said: "Sister, how can it faith for a maiden goddess to have children?"

 

"Artemis, sister, I hear you but aren't I a maiden goddess as well despite being a mother?"- said the gray eyed goddess.

 

"Athena, please understand. You are a virgin because you chose not to have int...inter...intercourse, but your soul is far more mature than the soul of a maiden."

 

"So basically you're saying that your soul is too immature for you to have children. Let me ask you Artemis, aren't you a mother to your hunters? I mean Apollo is 10 times less mature than you and he's still a descent father."

 

"Alright, but if this is happening it's happening on my terms. First my daughter will know that I'm her mother but I wanna be like her cool aunt, so what I'm tying to say is can you Persephone, please be the mother my daughter needs and deserves?"- pleaded the goddess of the moon.

 

"Of course sister, I'll take good care of my niece/cousin/step-daughter."- said the queen of the Underworld.

 

"Alright, next!"- asked Athena.

 

Ares raised his hand and barked: "You're all gonna have to wait a few eternities if you want to see me pregnant!"

 

"Oh. please, I know you and Hephaestus hate each other but at least there's mutual hate, let me remind you our dear brother tried to rape me once!"- replied a pissed Athena.

 

"Like I said, you're all gonna have to wait a few eternities if you want to see me pregnant!"

 

Hearing that Athena said: "Do I have to fight you to get you to obey? You know that I'll win, right? Nike is always on my side. Or should I use the clever way out and get Aphrodite to charmspeak you? It will work, you know you could never say no to her."

 

"Aphrodite would never do that!"- said the god of war confidently.

 

"Wouldn't she? From what I know she's been shipping you and her ex for some time now."- smirked the gray eyed goddess and suddenly all eyes were on the goddess of love.

 

"What? You can't expect me not to, have you read slash fiction from this century?!"- said Aphrodite while giggling.

 

"Alright fine, just please no charmspeak"- said the freaked out god of war.

 

"Does anyone else have anything to say?"- asked the goddess of wisdom.

When no-one raised their hand she smirked and left.

 

 

<Apollo & Poseidon> 

 

 

Once the meeting at Olympus was over Apollo and Poseidon immediately left and went to a deserted island. Once they were there they immediately started kissing. After about a few innocent kisses Apollo bit the sea god's lower lip demanding entrance. Seeing no other choice Poseidon granted it. Their tongues started battling for dominance which eventually Apollo won (secret: Poseidon let him win). The the younger god explored his uncle's warm wet cavern. Soon Apollo had to break the kiss for air. Poseidon sneakily pushed the younger god to sit on a flat rock while pulling away his toga so that Apollo was as naked as the day he was born. The sea god made a smug smile as he saw his lover's erect 7,5 inch dick. He took off his own toga and hopped on the rock so that his ass was on Apollo's face. The younger god began rimming the puckered entrance while the other started moaning. This lasted for a relatively short amount of time as Poseidon didn't want to lube too much, he still wanted to feel his lover's dick inside him so he sat on his lap impaling his beef, juicy, bubble butt onto the sun god's length. He stated fucking himself making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. This combined with his nephew sucking his hard nipples make the god moan and whimper so loud the whole word could hear him. Apollo's curiosity got the better of him as he slapped the older gods big ass. To his amusement Poseidon only let out a wanton moan so Apollo kept the smacks coming. By the time his ass was bright red, the god couldn't take it anymore, the spanking, the assault on his prostate and the sucking on his by now purple nipples were too much for him so he came on his lover's abs. His ass tightened around Apollo who soon spilled his seed deep inside his lover.

 

 <Hermes & Hades>

 

Hades was laid in his bed naked. Hermes had come over a few minutes ago and he was getting undressed. These two were least weirded out by the fact that they had to sleep together because during the spring and summer they were friends with benefits. When Hermes finally got out of his clothes he climbed onto the bed and kissed his lover. Hades immediately spread his legs and allowed his lover access. However, the trickster god had other plans and picked up his uncle bridal style. He carried him to the bathtub full of warm, bubbling water. The room was lit by a dozen scented candles decorated with rose paddles. Once they were the tub in the king of the Underworld noticed that there was a champagne bottle and two glasses on the wall of the tub. He grabbed the glass while Hermes opened the bottle and poured some of the fizzy, clear liquid. They started drinking. Hades was a fast drinker so he finished the drink while the other god wasn't even close to finishing half of the drink. The King of the Underworld used this time to submerge his head and take his lover's 8 inch member into his mouth. As he started sucking the other god was forced to finish his drink as fast as possible. After doing so he started whimpering and a wanton moan escaped from his mouth when Hades licked the vein on the underside of his dick. The king of the Underworld realized his baby daddy was close and stopped. He resurfaced and impaled himself on his nephew's dick. The trickster started thrusting making sure not to miss his lover's prostate. Hades started moaning and when he saw the opportunity Hermes started making out with him. The King of the Underworld didn't put up a fight and let the trickster explore his mouth. Hermes' hand found its way to the other god's dick and started jerking it off. After a few minutes Hades came and almost at the same time Hermes did as well. They laid like that panting. 

 

<Hephaestus & Ares>

 

The god of war was drinking a beer. He needed it if he was gonna survive this. It tasted somehow funny, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He then went into Hephaestus' bedroom.

 

"Let's get this over with!"- said Ares.

 

"Relax, bro, the night is young!"- said the amused god of fire.

 

"I guess you don't want your kids back"- said the flame-eyed god.

 

"Bad bitch! Get in your outfit and on my lap!"- ordered the god of craftsmanship pointing at the armchair where there was a pink sequin v-string with a bow in the front, a matching bra and silver 8 inch heels.

 

In his head Ares was thinking of ways to castrate the other god but this is what actually happened:

 

"Yes master!"- said the god of war as he got dressed and hopped on Hephaestus' lap.

 

"How many do you think you deserve slut?

 

"200"- said Ares.

 

"Good and just in case you were wondering there was some type of a charmspeak potion in that beer you were drinking." -said the fire god as he initiated the first of many painful smacks which the other god was charmspoken to moan to. Once that was done Ares was a whimpering mess while his round ass cheeks were almost purple and supersensitive. 

 

"On all fours cunt!"- ordered the god of forges and his lover obeyed. Hephaestus got in front of him and removed his toga to reveal his 8 inches long, as thick as a baseball club dick and huge balls.

 

"Like what you see? Beg for it!"

 

"Please master, I need you inside me, please, please, my pussy craves your monster!"

 

Hephaestus got behind Ares, put the sting of the pink panties on the crimson ass cheek and without warning thrust his well endowed member inside the pink puckered entrance. The speed of the pace was more brutal than Tartarus especially for an inexperienced god like Ares. Hephaestus' large dick found it difficult to miss the god of war's prostate so Ares was seeing stars. The fire god realized his lover was close.

 

"Wanna cum? Beg!"- he commanded.

 

"Please master, your monster is driving me insane I need the pleasure or orgasm, please!"

 

A smug smile appeared on Hephaestus' face as he grabbed a vibrator from under his mattress, turned it on and  placed it on the war god's dick causing him to jizz his panties. His walls became tighter and soon the fire god blew his load inside the tightness as he fiercely French kissed his lover. If the flame eyed god thought this was over wait till Hephaestus orders him to wear the panties for as long as it takes for all the cum to ooze out of his ass and onto the fabric. 

 

<Chiron & Dionysus>

 

Dionysus was bored. He just wanted to have sex with Chiron and be done with it but the centaur was a person that usually had everything planned beforehand, so at the moment the two were having a heated discussion about how this is gonna work which consisted of Chiron talking and Dionysus pretending to listen and nodding. Then the god of wine got an idea. He excused himself by saying he had to use the bathroom and put on a sexy schoolgirl costume. Chiron had a thing for schoolgirls (or boys). The god didn't shave his hairy legs and ass which he thought was really sexy. The minute Chiron saw his nephew his 21 inch member became rock hard and this is exactly where Dionysus wanted him. The centaur was now in human form except for his dick as he stared rimming the wine god. He had to stop soon as the pungent taste was gonna make him cum. Dionysus kneeled and tried to suck the huge member. After a few minutes of desperately licking the length he decided it was time. He was on his back as Chiron slowly went balls deep inside him. The centaur went slow at first but as the god kept demand him to go faster he obliged and was now hitting his lover's special spot every time. Dionysus started jerking himself off and soon came, tightening around the painfully thick monster cock. Chiron kissed him as he ejaculated a gallon of cum inside the tight ass. As soon as they stopped panting the centaur pulled out and his dick was replaced by a thick butt plug making sure Dionysus' swollen stomach looks like he's already 6 months pregnant.   

 

 <Hermes and Apollo>

 

The two gods were on top of the Himeji Castle at the break of dawn, naked as the day they were born, rubbing themselves in oil. 

 

"Ready"- Hermes asked.

 

"Ready"- replied Apollo.

 

Apollo Impaled himself on Hermes' dick and crossed his legs. They kissed as sunlight surrounded them and then it engulfed them. Apollo's ability to teleport using sunlight was the latest version of the sun chariot. In less than a second they were on the Sydney opera house and then the wall of China the Taj Mahal, the Moscow Kremlin, the Wailing Wall, the sphinx, the Hagia Sophia, the Acropolis of Athens, the Brandenburg Gate, the Roman Colosseum, the Eiffel Tower, the Big Ben, the Sagrada Família, the Christ the Redeemer statue, the Statue of Liberty, Niagara Falls and finally the Hollywood sign. The whole process took only a few minutes but to Hermes and his lover it was like a few hours. Teleporation with the speed of light only increased the speed of the pace Hermes was thrusting inside Apollo with. Apollo's moans were becoming louder and louder at every destination as his prostate was getting hit more and more frequently. When they finally arrived at the Hollywood sign Hermes had already spilled his seed 3 times as did Apollo. They laid on the soft green grass of Mount Lee panting.  

   

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It took a while to write so much smut in one chap. This is probably all the smut for now, the next chapter is into the future where we have teen Percy in love with Luke while Nico secretly crushes on him. Anyway here's a list of what powers each of the reborn characters will have (I've only written some, the abilities of the others are the same as before)
> 
> Percy and Theseus: Water manipulation, Ability to talk to horses and fish, Breathing Underwater, Water Mimicry, Siren Singing, Healing, Sunlight Manipulation, Biological fluid Manipulation, Hydromancy 
> 
> Eumolpos: Freezing, Water manipulation, Ability to talk to horses and fish, Water Mimicry, Siren Singing, Healing, Sunlight Manipulation, Biological fluid Manipulation, Hydromancy
> 
> Stolls: Mind reading (only if a person's unaware), light teleportation, healing, charmspeak, visions
> 
> Bianca: moonlight manipulation, animal empathy, prophetic dreams, shadow travel, darkness manipulation, earth manipulation, zombies
> 
> Nico: shadow travel, earth manipulation, crystal manipulation, ability to use a crystal ball, darkness manipulation, ghosts and zombies, plant manipulation
> 
> Lynkos: lynx shifting, shadow travel
> 
> Luke: charmspeak, darkness manipulation, shadow travel, mind reading (when a person's unaware), charmspeak, animal empathy, ghosts
> 
> Ethan: can turn objects into dust, can create forcefields, prophecy, teleportation
> 
> Also since Hazel has witch potential here's a full list of her abilities (in my opinion) which I don't yet know if it's relevant to this story: earth manipulation, crystal manipulation, healing, ghost and zombies, charmspeak, shadow travel, spells and elixirs, illusion manipulation, ability to use a crystal ball, dream walking


	3. Chapter 3

<18 years later>

 

"Hey dad!"- said Percy as he entered Apollo's kitchen. This week he and his full blooded sibling were staying at their dads and the other at their moms.

 

"Hey Perce, what's up?"- asked the son god.

 

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something"

 

"I'm all ears"

 

"It's about Luke"

 

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

 

"What? No! It's just that toning we are gonna do it for the first time"

 

"Oh!"- replied the sun god.

 

"That's it?!"- asked Percy somehow not surprised

 

"What did you expect?"

 

"Oh, I don't know, some kind of fatherly concern, maybe"- said the raven haired god.

 

"Perce, we are Greek gods, when it comes to sex it's nothing big."

 

"Ok, well thanks, I guess"- said the sea prince and went to his room which he shared with his twin brothers.

 

"Told you"- said Theseus.

 

"Should have talked to mom"- said Eumolpos.

 

<At the Underworld>

 

Today was the worst day of Nico's life. In a short amount of Luke would be having his first time with Percy and he just kept bragging about it as if Nico's feeling weren't oblivious. To make things worse he was staying in the Underworld this week. One day, one day Nico would have the beautiful sea prince.

Meanwhile the blond was getting ready ready, he put on his sexiest outfit and some cologne and shadow travel to Paris, the city of his boyfriend's choice. Percy was late as usual so he wondered a bit on the streets. He watched the starry sky as he though of Percy and then out of nowhere a meteor came down and crushed him. When he opened his eyes again he was in a room he recognized very well. It was his boyfriend's dad's infirmary. Then he realized everyone he cared about was there: Percy, Theseus, Eumolpos, Will, Kayla, Orpheus, Persephone, his dad, his mom, Nico, Bianca, Lynkos, Hazel, Con, Trav, Chris, Tyson, Poseidon, Triton, Makaria and Thanatos. He felt like shit, every part of his body hurt except strangely his legs.

 

"What's going on?"- asked the blond confused.

 

"Luke, what's the last thing you remember?"- asked Percy silently.

 

"Meteor! Oh I got crushed, didn't I?"- said the blond god after a few minutes of thinking.

 

"Yeah, well the meteor was infused with primordial power and unfortunately my dad couldn't completely heal you"- explained Percy.

 

"What do you mean?"- asked the blond.

 

"Luke, honey from now on we are going to have to adjust to your legs  being paralyzed."- said the sea prince in a soft, sad, slow manner.

 

"What?!"- yelled the blond.

 

"Everybody out"- ordered the raven haired boy and everyone obeyed.

 

"What do mean my legs are paralyzed?!"- yelled Luke.

 

"Luke, stop being a drama queen! I get it, I'm sad you can't walk too, but things in life don't always work out the way you want them, too. I mean you can still shadow travel, that's something and due to immortality your legs will stay fit. We can still have a great life together."

 

"You seem to be taking this really well"

 

"Are you kidding me? Luke you've been unconscious for three days, I cried and prayed and even asked Ananke for help! Do you know what she told me? -That it's simply destiny and something very good would come out of this and I won't let anyone take that last little piece of hope I have inside me, not even you, because that's all I have that is going for me, right now. I'm willing to give this a shot and not only one but as many as we need, I would appreciate it if you would, too"

 

"Perce, babe I'm sorry but we were planning to make love for the first time, do you realize that won't happen?"

 

"Oh, it will. Sure it'll be a little different than we had hoped for but it's still gonna be amazing."- said Percy and kissed Luke. He then laid next to his boyfriend.

 

"Now let's rest and try to take all this in and tomorrow we'll think about all the details."

 

"Sounds good"- said Luke and kissed Percy on the forehead. Within a few minutes he was asleep. Percy came out of the room and everyone greeted him.

 

"Did you manage to calm him down?"- asked the messenger god.

 

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long."

 

"He's a young god, he should adjust fairly easily even though this is gonna be hard for the both of you"- said Apollo.

 

"I know dad, which is why I need everyone's support."- said Percy so seriously it was almost frightening.

 

Everybody nodded except Nico who honestly didn't know what to think or feel. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be honest, we're you shocked? Next chapter will have deal with Luke's emotional and then some smut and then some more emotions which will be what allows Nico to become a part of this relationship. Anyway Finding their mates has only one chap left and I don't think this story will have a lot of chapters so tomorrow I'll be posting the first chap of my latest one, here's the summary: When immortality becomes really popular Artemis' camping grounds start becoming larger. As this draws the attention of every demigoddess more and more, Aphrodite's power starts becoming weak and if it continues love might soon fade away. The goddess has to fight this so she thinks of something that would constantly empower her. She grants the male demigods immortality with a few strings attached like almost constant horniness, inability to be monogamous, passionate feelings for each other and affinity towards kinks and lets them live in a luxurious house with a few surprises like how the food in the fridge, the water, electricity etc. seems to coming from nowhere, the huge bed that they all fit in comfortably and several secret playrooms, the perfect recipe for a perfect orgy.
> 
> P.S. Everyone's alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Usually when most people go through something like disability they need people around them to help them both physically and psychologically, but then again Luke along with Percy aren't most people. After talking about it for quite a while the two decided to move in together on their own. Their family was not happy to hear this, but supported them after the sea prince explained their reasons. The thing was Luke needed to prove to himself that he can live the same quality of life he did before, that he can be independent and live his own life and he can't do that with constant help of family members. If anything it would deepen his depression. They had gotten a small but regal house on Olympus. Luke was actually adjusting quite well, being unable to walk was kinda a gift, that he would totally return if possible but without it happening Gods know if his and Percy's relationship would've matured like this. Speaking of which they decided today after a month of adjusting would be the day they do it for the first time.

 

Luke woke up next to his boyfriend. The blond pulled Percy into an embrace and they kissed. Percy got on top of Luke and started rubbing himself off his boyfriend's body and then his stomach growled. Luke was rather hungry himself. They decided no sex on an empty stomach.

 

The sea prince got up, beth to the bathroom and ordered breakfast since neither of them could cook. While he was on the Iris messenger Luke shadow traveled to the bathroom and then into his clothes and onto the levitating armchair which moved at his will. He shadow traveled along with it to what was supposed to be the dining room. The house only had essential furniture due to the time Luke and Percy spend adjusting to this lifestyle. Then the doorbell rang Percy yelled: "Come in!"

 

In the blink of an eye the supernaturally fast god of merchants was in the room.

 

"Here you go, boys!"- said Hermes and gave them their Chinese food.

 

"Thanks dad!"- said Luke.

 

"Well I'd love to stay but got work to do!"- said the god and left.

 

The two ate quite quickly so they could go back to bed. Once they were done Percy got on the trickster's lap and they started kissing and then his pocket Iris messenger was emitting a rainbow. Percy answered it. It was Poseidon.

 

"Hey mom what's going on?"- asked the sea prince.

 

"Percy I need you here in Atlantis as fast as possible, a Cetus has managed to get in the city and has started destroying it!"- said the worried sea god.

 

"On my way!"- replied the raven haired god and turned the messenger off.

 

"Sorry baby but duty calls!"- said Percy, gave Luke a peck and then left. For the son of Hermes this was the worst, he wasn't allowed to go into battle until he fully adjusts to being unable to walk so whenever his boyfriend goes into battle he stays at home feeling worried and useless.

 

<Several hours later>

 

Percy came back in the evening. The moment he teleported back he was in Luke's lap and they started kissing. The blond shadow traveled them out of their clothes and in bed. Percy opened his mouth and granted his the chance to explore his warm wet cavern, clearly he was done waiting. After a few minutes of a heated make out session Luke moved his tongue to the sea prince's jaw and then through his neck to his collar bone. There he sucked and nibbed at the sensitive, pale skin leaving a hickey. He kissed the spot gently and then his tongue was playing with his lover's pink nipples. Suddenly the sea prince got underneath the covers. A few moments later Luke felt his dick being taken in Percy's warm mouth, that god he could feel that. However unexpectedly the blowjob only lasted a few second and the Percy threw the covers off and impaled himself on the blond's 7,5 inch member. As the sea prince was bouncing on Luke's dick making sure to hit his prostate every time, the blond started jerking him off. After a few minutes of constantly accelerating the pace the sea prince came onto Luke's abs. His ass became tighter and he knew Luke was close so he kissed his boyfriend as he felt his warm seed into his ass. Percy got off of Luke and licked his abs clean and then kissed him. They were now lying, snuggled together.

 

"One question! How come your ass isn't leaking?"- asked the blond.

 

"Oh, it's because I am wearing a butt plug, I have been all day not to waste any time on getting prepped."- replied the raven haired god, blushing from embarrassment.

 

"You are cute when you blush!"- said the son of Hermes.

 

"Thanks! Now what's wrong?"- asked the sea prince.

 

"Why do you think anything's wrong?"- asked the blue eyed god.

 

"Luke who do you think you are fooling? My dad is Apollo, the god of truth and prophecy for Gods' sakes!"- said Percy.

 

"Alright, it's just that I can't do this anymore, ever since I became unable to walk everything's a compromise. Even now, this was not what wither of us had in mind for our first time was it? It was supposed to be kinky and steamy and filled with passion!"- the blond was then interrupted by his boyfriend.

 

"But it was wonderful either way. Luke none of it matters, the only thing that matters to me is that I am with you!"- said the raven haired god.

 

"But wouldn't it be wonderful if we could have it all?"- asked the blue eyed god.

 

"We can't have it all Luke!"- said Percy.

 

"What if we could?"- smirked the son of Hermes.

 

"How?"- asked the green eyed god.

 

"We get a boyfriend!"

 

"What? Luke you want us to become a threesome so that our lives become better, that's totally selfish and unfair to whoever this person may be!"

 

"Not if he's head over heals in love with one of us!"

 

"Alright who is this person?"

 

"Nico"

 

"Nico! Wait that means he loves me?!"- asked the son of Apollo and Poseidon shocked.

 

"No Perce he's in love with you, he love's you more than I ever could and it's killing him!"- said the son of Hermes and Hades.

 

"And why are you telling me this now after all this time?"

 

"Because Perce, would you trust the person I was before I became disabled not to love you selfishly?!"

 

"Damn it, you're such a sweet-talker."- said Percy.

 

"So what do you think?"

 

After a few moments of silence the raven haired god said:

 

"I don't know, how about we sleep on it and make a decision in the morning."

 

"Sounds good"- said Luke. They snuggled closer and fell asleep.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This chap was rather depressing, but not all things in life are pleasant. Anyway in contrast to this one next chapter will be much warmer, more pleasant to read and less serious-thought-provoking. Nico will become their boyfriend and you can expect lots of kinky sex.


	5. Chapter 5

When Luke woke up Percy was not next to him. He had actually been expecting this. He shadow traveled to the bathroom and then onto his chair and to the beach.

 

"Am I really getting that predictable?"- asked the sea prince who was siting on the sand.

 

"Perce come on this is where you always come when you don't know what to do."- said the blond who shadow traveled next to him. The son of Poseidon kissed him and smiled before the worry was evident by his facial expression again. 

 

"Luke what are we gonna do?"- asked the raven haired demigod.

 

"How about we invite Nico over for dinner and tell him then."- said the son of Hermes.

 

"What if he refuses to come?"

 

"He won't! Not if you ask him."

 

<break>

 

Nico shadow traveled to Percy and Luke's house. He cursed his inability to say no to Percy as he knocked on the door. The said demigod opened the door and invited him in. Once they all sat at the table Nico realized how bare this place was, it only had essential furniture, clearly they hadn't had much time because of Luke's condition. Those thought were soon driven away by his curiosity, but he decided not to ask any questions before dinner. Once they finished eating the lasagna which even though were perfect Nico could still tell they were ordered Percy decided to speak up:

 

"Nico, you are probably wondering why we invited you here. Well, we have an offer for you."- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"What kind of an offer?"- asked Nico intrigued.

 

"Well, Nico we are offering you a threesome"- said the sea prince with clear sign of embarrassment of his face.

 

"Are you serious?! The three of us have sex just like that?!"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Alright Luke your turn"- said the son of Poseidon and let his boyfriend continue the conversation.

 

"Nico we didn't really offer you sex, we mean the whole deal, you move in with us and we start a life together."- explained the blond which left the olive skinned boy with no words. 

 

"What do you say?"- smirked Luke as if he already knew the answer.

 

"I'm in"- decided the shaggy haired demigod.

 

<One month later>

 

Looking back on it now adding Nico to their relationship was the best decision ever. Percy was a thoughtful person and all that but once the Ghost King moved in the house got furnished, it now looked like a wealthy ancient Greek maybe even a little Gothic house but in no way a hospital, they were eating homemade food again made by the Italian himself and when Percy went into battles he was not alone now. Luke could remember their first time as a threesome.

 

_It was only three weeks ago. He was laying in bed naked when the door opened to reveal an equally naked Ghost King and a sea prince who was wearing nothing but white lace panties. Nico pushed him onto Luke and then got into bed himself. The tree initiated a threeway kiss. It was sloppy and clumsy but also very warm and passionate. It was soon over though seeing as the son of Poseidon got into a half sitting position with his ass in Luke's face. Nico sucked and squeezed his sea prince's nipples while Luke removed the panties, got in between the pale ass cheeks and started licking the pink puckered entrance. Percy was moaning, whimpering, sweating and trying to form coherent thoughts without success. After a few minutes both the blond and Nico stopped. They decided that Percy needed to be spanked for whatever reason, not really important. They got their lover in their laps and each slapped one half of the sexy hearth shaped ass hard. To their delight Percy was moaning. They smacked him harder and harder but he was begging for more. They slapped him 40 times each before they decided it was enough. His ass was the color of cranberries by now, hot and stinging. He was flipped on his back with Luke beneath him and Nico on top. The sea prince could feel their tips against his wet entrance.  he felt Luke's 8 inch and Nico's 9 inch enter him with no warning. They started thrusting at a fast pace, both hitting his prostate at the same time with each thrust. Percy moaned, he was in ecstasy and had never been so wonderfully full before. In several minutes his dick was painfully hard and he came on his flat for now stomach. His entrance tightened around his lover's and they both spilled their rather big loads at the same time.  After that they pulled out and put a vibrator in the leaking hole and a cock ring on the 6 inch member. Percy's stomach was so swollen from the fullness of his bowels, he looked pregnant. The three fell asleep holding each other._

 

"Luke we are home!"- yelled Nico as he and Percy entered the house.

 

"Ok guys I'm here in the dining room!"- said the blond. In a couple of minutes the two were there as well.

 

"Luke on a scale from one to ten how lonely are you when we aren't at home.?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Well, you know I don't spend all my time here, I may not be able to walk but I still pull pranks with the Stolls and hang out with Chris and dad even offered me to help him with his deliveries"- replied the blond.

 

"Well, there goes my hero moment, you were supposed to say that you were lonely and then I would save the day with my surprise!"- pouted the sea prince.

 

"What surprise?"- asked both his boyfriends.

 

"Guys I went to see Will today and then fainted and he examined me and.... I'm pregnant!"- said the sea prince.

 

And they lived happily ever after (so corny)

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you noticed that the part about them having sex is almost the same as in my story "All boys quest"- it's because I don't really have time at the moment with finals and whatnot (for some reason I love this word), I mean just today I studies 10 hours with only a half hour break for lunch and this story simply needed to end quickly. I will be free after the 27th so I can't guarantee any updates till then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is only the prologue (obviously). Next chap will have lots of smut between the gods and the chap after that goes 18 years into the future. At first Lukercy will be an established relationship, while Nico keeps his feelings for Percy to himself, but then something happens to Luke that will indirectly be the cause for a threesome.


End file.
